Memories of BeyBlade
by DarkestShadow43
Summary: This is a little ditty where you get to see a little into the BeyBladers' pasts. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Memories of BeyBlade **_

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 1: Gingka

"Hey, Gingka." Tithi asks one morning as the bladers eat breakfast.

"Yeah, Tithi?!" Gingka asks before filling his mouth with eggs. Tithi waits a moment and then asks,

"What was your childhood like?" Gingka spits his half-chewed eggs out at the shock of the question.

"DUDE!" Masamune shouts as he cleans up the mess bestowed upon him courtesy of Gingka's mouth. Gingka coughs and takes a drink before answering.

"Well….it all started back in Koma Village where I was born."

**~~~~Koma Village nine years before~~~~**

"Gingka…Hyoma…" Ryo calls the two bey-obsessed boys inside the house. The boys sulk a little, stop their battle, and run inside. Inside, Hokuto sits on a chair with a placid look on his face. The boys' sudden racket forces him to open his eyes.

"Hokuto!" Hyoma shouts as he comes inside and picks up the dog. He spins in a circle until the dog says to put him down. Hyoma listens and puts the dog down and he calms down.

"Thank you, Hy…Offff" Hokuto grunts as Gingka sits on his back. The boy grabs the dog's ears and shakes them like the reigns of a horse.

"YAY PONY RIDE! PEAGSUS RIDE! FLY PONY!" Gingka shouts. Ryo walks in and removes Gingka. The two boys start arguing over how to treat Hokuto properly.

"He's my doggy and I love him!" Hyoma picks him up and squeezes him.

"NOO! Pegasus ride!" Gingka demands.

"Boys. Hokuto is going stay with me right now." Ryo takes the dog and places him on a chair. The boys look at each other and pout.

"He's my doggie….can't I have him now?" Hyoma gives Ryo big puppy dog eyes.

"Let's let him sleep right now. Do you boys want some lunch?"

"Yes please!" Ryo turns and walks into the kitchen with two little bladers following him.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, Gingka?"

"Can Hyoma and I go down to the Green Hades later?"

"Yeah, please, Mr. Hagane?" The boys give the father their best puppy dog eyes and he smiles.

"Yes, after lunch, we'll walk down and you boys can battle."

"YAYAYAYYA!" The boys shout as they dance in a circle.

…..

"Gingka….what are you doing?" Kyoya asks as he enters the room. His hair is in his face and drips down onto his clothes. The blader glares at the other.

"What do you mean, Kyoya?"

"What about our battle?" Kyoya starts to leave the room and Gingka hops up and follows him.

"I'll finish the story later, kay? Bye Guys!" Gingka runs out and Tithi sighs a little.

So thanks for reading Memories of BeyBlade….this is just chapter one so I hope you liked it. I just tried to have some fun with the memories. I was laughing so hard while writing this. I hope you laughed to. Any who, please review and tell me who I should make Chapter 2 about. Till next time….ttyl. =D


	2. Chapter 2

_** Memories of BeyBlade **_

** I OWN NOTHING!**

** Chapter 2: Kyoya**

Kyoya leaves the room with Gingka trailing behind him. The lion blader had listened through most of Gingka's memory. It was a cute one, if you found that stuff cute. Kyoya had a favorite part of it even, though he would never tell anyone. He had learned a long time ago that he had to be tough. No one cared. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

_** …Nine years ago in somewhere mysterious…..**_

"Leone…we should find someone to battle." The little blader says to his bey. He walks through the dark city. Rain pours down on his body but the boy is too happy to care. His bey had been fixed and now he could battle again.

"Hey, kid." Kyoya turns at the sound and sees a big blader standing before him.

"Hey, are you a blader?"

"Yes…" The man smiles wickedly. "Are you?"

"YES!" Kyoya shows the man his bey and smiles. "I just got it fixed. It needed a check-up." The boy sways a little with happiness.

"Well, then. We should celebrate with a battle…right?"

"Sure." Kyoya walks behind the blader towards a near-by stadium. They prepare their beys and launch them into the arena. The beys chase each other around the stadium and Kyoya shouts with joy.

"Having fun?"

"YOU BET!" Kyoya thinks for a moment then calls out a special move. The other bey acts like nothing has happened.

"Too bad it has to come to an end." The man calls a move and the bey starts a barrage attack against Leone.

"What are you doing?" The man laughs and shakes his head.

"What do you think?" Kyoya's expression changes to worried and scared. "You are supposed to be a good blader. There's a tournament coming up soon and I need some points."

"WHAT?! I'm not giving you my points." Kyoya grabs his bey pointer and hugs it to his chest.

"Oh, I never said anything about you giving me your points!" the beys clash and pieces start to come off of the newly-fixed Leone.

"NO STOP IT!" The boy shouts as the beys continue clashing. "Leone, defensive stance." The boy flings his arms out as he calls out the move. The man smirks and continues to hit the bey so it can't enter a defensive stance.

"Too late, little boy."

"But, what if I wanna enter the tournament?" Tears start to well up in his eyes.

"NOBODY CARES!" The man shouts. "I don't care about your feelings or wants and nobody else does either." Kyoya wipes at the tears furiously.

"You're wrong."

"Oh, well." The man's bey hits Leone once more and the bey falls apart again.

"LEONE!" Kyoya shouts as the bey continues to attack the stopped lion bey. He jumps into the stadium and tries to grab his bey. The other bey flies up and scars Kyoya's face. It does this again and again as the boy tries to protect his little, broken bey. After making scars in the shapes of crosses under the boy's eyes, the bey flies back to the owner. The man comes in and takes the bey pointer from the boy. Tears mixed with blood flow down the boy's cheeks as he tries to get his pointer back. The man keeps him down and takes all the points.

"NO!" Kyoya cries as the empty pointer is through on the ground and crushed. Sobs shake the boy's shoulders and the man simply walks away.

"If that's how people act, then that's how I'll act." He thinks to himself as he looks down to his bey. "Nobody cares about me or my feelings so I won't tell them and…I won't care about anyone else." The boy shakes with anger. He wipes his eyes, wincing a little when he touches his new scars.

"I'll be as tough as a LION!" He lets out a roar in the rain and grabs his bey. He runs off into an alleyway.

...

"That night was the night I became a loner. It was the night that I got my fangs." Kyoya smiles at his thought. He approaches the arena with Gingka. He thinks to himself as he fingers Leone.

"Some things have changed." Kyoya thinks about his time with the facehunters and Benkei. He thinks about his rival standing across from him.

"Maybe someone does care…just maybe…someone like him really does care." He smiles a little as he talks with Gingka.

** So this is Chapter 2, Kyoya's story. This was a super sad chapter to write but I thought I might try to explain Kyoya's actions and attitudes. I also tried to add the scars in the story. I hope you guys liked it. Review and tell me what you thought. **

** I'm sorry I didn't update for so long. I couldn't decide because I had to different people asking for two different characters so Graceful Amaryllis, Dashan's the next chapter. I hope to have several chapters, so review and tell me who you want me to write about. Those who did it last time can submit another one. I don't care how many you want. I will write them all if it's wanted. =D **

** One more thing. When you review, do me a favor and tell me which writing style you like best. Do you like the humor with some drama, like the story Kiddy Kyoya? Do you like the humor/mystery of Ice Cream, Nightmare, and Adventures of Hyoma? The drama of Day with Excalibur? The irony of Lost? The randomness of King? Or the sad/happy background stories like Memories of BeyBlade? {Yes, I did just list all of the BeyBlade stories I have written} Let me know what you like as I try out the different styles. I want to find one and stick to it. Also tell me if you like the uses of OC's in my stories or if you like just the Beyblade characters. Also tell me what kind of story I should do after I finish the ones I have going. **

** (I have a request to do a squeal to Ice Cream) But let me know. REALLY! Guys, don't be afraid to speak up. **

** Please tell me if you spot any grammar or spelling errors. I use Word 2010 and it sucks sometimes for grammar and spelling checks. Thanks.**

** This is one long author's note so thanks for reading it all. Please review. Thanks for reading this and the chapter. **

** Just curious, did anyone cry? Just me? Man…okay, I'll be honest. I didn't cry but I did feel for him. **

** Okay, shutting up now…until the next long author's note! TTYL! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Memories of Beyblade**_

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 3: Dashan**

_**(Bear with me…I couldn't think of way to switch it from one place to the other so we are now focused at Beylin Temple. Graceful Amaryllis, this is for you. I'm sorry for the late update. One more thing, I switched the person from third to first. So it will be I did or it is mine.)**_

"Dashan!" I hear and turn around. I see Mei-Mei running after me. She stops and pants next to me.

"Mei-Mei…what is it?!" She stands and meets my eyes as she tries to catch her breath.

"I forgot…" I resist the urge to facepalm myself when she snaps her fingers and proclaims that she remembers.

"Yeah…there are some kids at the gate. They walked all the way here to stalk with you."

"Do you mean talk?"

"Yes, yes TALK with you!" She laughs at her mistake and then takes off at Chi-yun's call.

"Hummm…." I make my way through the temple and out to the gate. Memories of the years spent here surge through my head as I walk. I jog a little when I see the kids at the gate. I open it and welcome them.

"Hi, Mr. Wang!" They all say at once. I smile and greet them all.

"What can I do for you, kids?"

"Well, we were wondering if you could answer some questions."

"Sure." I point to a little boy. "What's your question?"

"Why are you the leader of Wang Hu Zhong?" I blink a couple times and gulp.

"Well, I was chosen because I was considered the strongest of the students here at Beylin Temple."

"Why aren't Mei-Mei and Chao Xin the leader?!" Kids shoot out questions faster than I can answer or even comprehend.

"Are they bad bladers compared to you?!"

"Did you pick yourself to be the leader?!"

"WOAH!" I get their attention and I take a deep breath. "Mei-Mei and Chao Xin are excellent bladers…they haven't been here as long as I have that's all. I didn't pick myself…I was voted to be leader by the bladers here at Beylin Temple."

"I have a question." A boy's voice asks.

"Okay." I prepare myself but this question is unpreparable.

"Just how long have you been here?" A teen boy steps out from the crowd and confronts me.

"How long?!" I repeat. I keep my cool and act like it's just another question.

"Yeah…you said you've been here the longest. How long have you been here?"

"Well…" I think for a moment. "I was born here." Everyone's eyes widen and I smile a little.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I didn't start my training until I was… five years old."

"Will you tell us what it was like training back then?" One girl asks and I nod. There's a host of memories to choose from, but one comes to mind.

"There's a special one that I'll tell you about. It wasn't too long ago but it's one of my favorites."

"What is it?"

"The day you met Chi-yun or Chao Xin?!" One guesses.

"Close…the day Chi-yun and I met Mei-Mei." They all gasp. Mei Mei won't care if I tell them. She laughs at the day herself. It all happened about seven years ago.

***Seven Years Before at Beylin Temple***

"Chi-yun!" I call him over. The little blader runs over to me and I smile. "Let's practice here." I was able to get permission for Chi-yun to train with me, so now the two of us train everyday together. We set up at a bey stadium and and get our beys ready. I stop when I see her.

"What is it, Dashan?!" Chi-yun turns around and looks at her too. The little girl stands in the doorway with huge, amazed eyes.

She has teal hair pulled into ox horns with bun covers and a little tiara. Her pretty, violet eyes shine with curiosity and wonder. She wears a cute, pink dress that reaches to the floor. The sleeves cover her arms and then some. Her face is colorful with many different make-up products.

"Hi there." I say as we approach her. She jumps a little and then starts to talk to us.

"Hi bear. It's real pool to cleat you. My dame is Mei-Mei."

"Ummm….what?!" Chi-yun says.

"Oh no, I messed up on my words…dan….I did it again!" She holds her head in her hands and shakes it back and forth.

"It's okay." I reassure her. "You meant to say, 'Hi there. It's real cool to meet you. My name is Mei-Mei.' Right?"

"Yeah…that's what I meant." She sulks a little and Chi-yun welcomes her to Beylin Temple.

"Are you here to train with us?"

"Yeah…I got accepted and my parents sent me here…I can't believe this is Beylin Temple! It's so pretty!" She looks around a little.

"You won't want to wear those clothes though!" I point to her dress. She looks down and chuckles a little.

"My parents said I needed to look ice for this. I told them I didn't need to but they insisted."

"You mean, nice?!" Chi-yun says.

"AGHH! I can't do anything right."

"It's okay." I tell her and point to a hallway. "There are girl dormitories down that hall. There's some Beylin Temple clothes there you can wear."

"Thanks." She smiles and then starts to walk towards the bottom of the steps.

"She's interesting." Chi-yun says softly.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. She's nice and here to train with us." I smile reassuringly at him before a big splashing sound happens.

"HELP!" we turn and see Mei-Mei's fallen in the pool. Her clothes are making her sink. I run down and jump in before anyone else can do so.

I swim down and grab her hand. I faintly hear a tearing sound but I ignore it. I swim back up and we both gasp for air as our heads break the surface. I swim back to the edge and we get out. I look at Mei-Mei and see what that tearing sound was. Her dress is ripped all over and her make-up and hair are ruined. I take a towel that someone handed me and wrap it around her.

Tears start to well up in her eyes as I hear a small snicker from someone in the crowd. She pulls away from me and runs off. I chase after her when Chi-yun stops me.

"Hold on, Dashan."

"Why?"

"Give her a little bit." I realize he's right. Mei-Mei won't want to talk to anyone right now. I grab a towel on the ground and wrap it around my shoulders.

"Let's go, Chi-yun. We'll visit later." We start to walk away and back to training we go. But I can't focus. I feel so bad for Mei-Mei that I am easily beaten. I take a break and go to the girl's dorms. I hear a couple of sobs inside.

"Mei-Mei?" I knock on the door. The door opens a little and I see a violet eye peek at me. I smile and ask her to open the door. She opens it enough that I can enter. I'm not really supposed to be in here.

"What do you punt?" She asks as she sits down. She's changed and wiped away all evidence of the accident…but there's one place where it's still there. Her eyes show a host of emotions: sadness, embarrassment, and fear even.

"I wanted to see how you were."

"I…" Tears start again but she wipes them away. "I wanna go home." I walk over and give her a hug. She turns and cries into my shoulder. I realize she trusts me.

"It's okay." I say without thinking. "Those guys can be mean."

"You're so nice to me…are you some leader or something?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you should be…if you were…I would follow you without a trout." She messed up her words again but I don't say anything. I know what she means.

Mei-Mei followed me around 24/7 when she wasn't training. She really looked up to me. She thought of me as a leader and would ask what to do sometimes. I really thought it was just her but Chi-yun so followed her lead. They both trailed me around the Temple, acting as I was their leader. It was sweet and I took the role. I started acting like one just for them.

_***Present***_

"Wow." Several kids say. I smile at them.

"Yep, that's how Mei-Mei came to be here and how I sorta become the leader of Wang Hu Zhong."

"Hey, guys! What's up?!" We all turn our attention left and see Mei-Mei standing there with a big smile. Several kids rush over to her and a frenzy starts.

"Mei-Mei….don't cry…you're a great blader!"

"I'm glad you stayed!"

"Just don't wear so much make-up!"

"I like your shorter dress better."

"What are you guys talking about?" She looks at me and I chuckle.

"I told them the day you came to Beylin Temple." She thinks for a moment and then laughs.

"What a bay!"

"DAY!" The group of kids corrects her. She sits on the ground and crosses her legs.

"Tell it again!" She smiles. Mei-Mei looks around and the kids nod. I start to open my mouth when another voice sounds.

"Yo, guys…what's up?!" Chao Xin comes out with Chi-yun on his heels.

"What are you doing, Dashan?"

"He's retelling memories!" One kid shouts out and I nod.

"Which ones?" Chao Xin asks. "The one of me and the watermelon incident is not one to be shared." I hear the joke and seriousness in his voice and I nod.

"No! He's telling about the day I came to Beylin Temple!" Mei-Mei intervenes.

"Oh, THAT day!" Chi-yun says.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT DAY?!" Mei-Mei demands and the kids and I laugh as the two start playfully arguing.

"Okay!" Chao Xin stops them. "Dashan, start the story." I nod and start the story over. Chao Xin and Chi-yun take their seats on the ground and all eyes are on me as I start the story again. Several times, I glance at my friends and smile inwardly. I guess I am a leader to them and I have the best followers.

**Thanks for reading! I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I feel really bad that this went almost a month without an update! **

** I hope you liked it, Graceful Amaryllis! I know it was a little more Mei Mei than Dashan but I hope you still like it. I hope the super long chapter makes up for it. **

** TheAlmightyFireHawk, Nile's chapter is next…then the story's gonna end. I hope you like what I have planned. That will be up in a few days, hopeful! I promise it will not be a long wait like this chapter was. **

** Thanks for reading and review please. TTYL**


End file.
